Power Surge
by roboticj
Summary: Set after XANA's escape from the supercomputer but before his destruction; Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich are fighting on Lyoko, battling hordes of monsters as Aelita barely makes it to the tower. After deactivation, she is devirtualized while the others stay to have fun fighting the remaining monsters. Once the devirtualization process is started, XANA is back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: The following takes place sometime before the shutdown of the supercomputer, but after XANA escapes the supercomputer . Please review.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita signaled. She exited the tower to see the rest of her friends battling against the rest of XANA's monsters. Mantas, Creepers, the works.

"You go ahead, Aelita, we want to stay and have fun!" Ulrich said as he slashed through another Kankralat battalion. Jeremie devirtualized her quickly, amused by the others enjoying the peril they were in while on Lyoko. The last monster was soon destroyed by a Laser Arrow.

"That's it, Einstein! Devirtualize us!" Odd said, jumping with joy over his latest victory over a squadron of Tarantulas. Jeremie began the now memorized program. Seconds before he pressed the enter key, XANA was back. The single tower in Sector 5 had activated. A surge of electricity sent sparks throughout the supercalcalculator on the lowest floor of the complex. The devirtualization program was, however, a success, and the tower immediately deactivated. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi took the elevator to the lab after appearing in the real world.

"Another successful attack on XANA, right guys?" Jeremie asked while typing in the computer.

"Uh...attack?" responded Yumi.

"Yes, after that tower was activated, we have been able to beat XANA out of France!" Aelita, who stood next to Jeremie, cut in. Jeremie, meanwhile, had been typing on the console as a replay screen came up. The supercomputer previously hacked into a military satellite belonging to the United States government. Several missiles launched from their platforms on this hidden satellite, aiming for supercomputers all over France. The holomap blinked, displaying a red land mass expanding throughout France and over into other bordering coundtries. Blue land moved away from that of the red.

"I thought we were sucsessful!" Yumi said.

"Of course we were! See, we now hold all of France! High-Five, Aelita!" Jeremie said, holding up his hand and reciecing Aelita's hand on his own.

"I thought XANA was represented by red." Odd said.

"You all must've lost your minds in the scanner. Now... we all know that we discovered the supercomputer and Aelita right?" Jeremie asked.

"Right." the others agreed in unison.

"And, that XANA was built by Franz Hopper to protect the human race from violence and in the supercomputer..."

"Right!' Aelita said after nobody else said a thing.

"And, it was thanks to him that Aelita was materialized and we discovered he escaped from the supercomputer after a part of his original programming was messed up. We then, as a group, decided to use the supercomputer's power to destroy XANA, since he's gone rogue, and to silently take over the world with all the power we have. Now, there is a strange bug cropping up the Ice Sector, so you can go have fun in town if you want. I mean, it is a Tuesday, but it's not like Kadic is expecting us back after Sissy pissed me off that day. I remember it clearly when I got you guys off campus and hacked into that French satellite with a laser and toasted the entire school." Jeremie said, laughing towards the end of his speech. Odd, Yumi, and Odd entered the elevater to get away.

"Where the hell are we?" Yumi nearly yelled once the door closed and the elevator began to rise.

"Don't ask me!" Odd replied.

"It has to be a simulated world by XANA, just like last time." said Ulrich."

"Nah, he wouldn't put us in an alternate world to glorify himself as the 'good guy"." said Odd.

Meanwhile...

The scanner doors opened in as another group comprised Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stepped from them. They headed to the lab above.

"Great defense against XANA, guys!" Aelita complemented.

"Yeah! Seconds later, XANA would have hacked a military satellite equipped with missiles. He most definitely would have fired at the factory!" Jeremie explained.

"Defense?" Yumi asked, obviously speaking for the rest since they all had a confused look.

"Yes? What happened to you? Never mind... now, you can go back to Kadic. Aelita and I are going to work on a bug cropping up the Ice Sector."

In the elevator...

"Where the hell are we?" Yumi nearly yelled once the door closed.

"Don't ask me!" Odd replied.

"It has to be a simulated world by XANA, just like last time." said Ulrich."

"Nah, he's blocked by Jeremie's XCN firewall remember. His files can't enter a computer in France!" said Odd.

"What did he say? Go to Kadic? That's been a crater for years!" Ulrich added. Neither group knew it, but they were in a separate dimension, similar to their own. XANA's attack happened at the exact same time that both groups were devirtualizing. The attack on the Supercalculator was enough energy to swap them, possibly for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

A/N: Now, this may be strange to read without reading the Author's Note here. Normal text is the POV of the group of Odd, Ulrich and Yumi we all know and love. _Italics_ symbolize the others from the second dimension. Please review.

The elevator door opened on the top floor of the complex of the abandoned factory. Or did it?

"Wow!" The group said in unison. The interior of the factory was not corroded and rusty. It was shiny, as if someone just polished brand new steel or titanium. Also, rather than stopping on the ground floor, the elevator had moved and stopped an entire floor above, on a new catwalk that shortened the exit time by a few minutes. Outside, a console rested on the exterior wall.

"What's this?" Odd asked while approaching the console. It instantly powered on and a tab popped from its top. A green light emitted from it, sweeping right to left twice before returning to its normal state.

"User Identified as Odd Della Robbia. Facial Recognition confirms... DNA test confirms… Vocal test confirms. User granted access to Overvehicle." The console spoke while results appeared onscreen. Behind the group, the Overboard materialized.

"Awesome! I love the Jeremie and Aelita of wherever we are!" Odd yelled, jumping on his beloved hovering skateboard. His Lyoko outfit instantly materialized around him.

"Yeah? Would you show yourself to Sissy looking like that?" Yumi laughed.0l

"Or what about Millie and Tamiya? They'd print it in the Kadic news!" Ulrich added.

"Ok, I look ridiculous, but still! I can use my Overboard in the real world!" replied Odd. The others received their vehicles as well. They took off into midair, flying around their suburb of France.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled ahead to his friend.

"What?" she asked while slowing down.

"Do you think that Jeremie was joking, and that this is all an illusion?"

"Don't know. But if it is real, we can prove that Sissy did indeed piss off Jeremie!" she said, pointing ahead to a large crater. Landing nearby, the group walked alongside a road and into the crater, finding a burned concrete slab that had words on its front.

"_Kadic Academy Science Building..._" Ulrich read while picking up.

_The elevator door opened on the highest floor of the factory._

"_What a pile of junk!" Odd yelled._

"_Where's the console?" Ulrich yelled after climbing the ropes up to the entrance._

"_Jeremie said something about Kadic, but its been destroyed for years!" Yumi said when joining Ulrich on the catwalk above._

_"Ahh!" Odd shouted. He was halfway up to the catwalk and was hanging upside-down and was tangled in the rope, "A little help?"_

_"I think you're fine right there." Yumi laughed. Ulrich climbed down another rope and helped his friend up._

_"What did you say about the console?" Odd asked._

_"It's not here." Ulrich replied._

_"Let's check out Kadic. It just can't be back, we destroyed it to get away from school!" Yumi said. They walked, very slowly, along the several mile above-ground route to Kadic._

_"It is here... aw..." Odd whined. _

_"Stern! Della Robbia! You are aware that it was lights out an hour ago, aren't you? Get inside before I give you detention!" Jim yelled, pushing the two towards the boy's dormitories before leaving for his own._

_"It's been too long since we've been here, I don't remember they way." Ulrich said._

_"I'm not going. This is not our world!" Odd said, "Let's get back to the factory and solve this."_

"I don't like it here, it's too creepy." Yumi said after seeing several skeletons in the crater that used to be Kadic Academy. Flashing lights appeared throughout the crater, it was the police.

"This is a restricted area, no trespassing by order of Lords Belpois, Stern, Della... oh..." a police officer started, realizing his own error, "Sorry sirs and madam, we'll be off." He apologized. The vehicles took off.

"I don't care if it's creepy, I like it here. We're in charge!" Odd said.

"You don't even know where 'here' is." Ulrich replied.

"Our best bet is the Jeremie and Aelita here, if they attack, we know its XANA!" Yumi nearly shouted after realizing her greatest idea. They too returned to the factory.

"Wait," Odd said once they returned, "I want to look around the factory first!"

"Agreed." Yumi said. They explored the place, noticing the conveyor belts and robotic machinery to be working with full efficiency. Piece by piece the arms would create and assemble large robots which, immediately, were sent to the front lines against the XANA occupied world.

"I take back what I said, this is too creepy, what would anyone need robot soldiers for? You know, besides the XANA we know." Odd said.

"I just want to get home! The only way is to talk to the Jeremie and Aelita here. Lets go." Ulrich rushed, who, still in Lyoko Form, rushed to the elevator with his Super Sprint. Once the others caught up, they took the elevator down.

_"I wan to look arround the factory first!"_

_"Why, Odd? Its just a rusted piece of junk." Yumi responded._

_"Fine into the elevator..."_

_A/N: Alright, I know there are going to be some dumbasses that complain about how they're confused abiut the chapter and how it's layed out. Newsflash: READ THE FRIEKING AUTHORS NOTES! They might be helpful. As always, review, review, and good bye. If you need me, I'll be virtualized in the Desert Sector._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Like last time, same rules apply. Normal text is the POV of the group of Odd, Ulrich and Yumi we all know and love. _Italics_ symbolize the others from the second dimension. Please review.

The elevator door opened to the lab as the group, still in their "Lyoko Forms" stepped from it.

"Huh? I thought you guys were going to go have fun harassing the civilians. What's up?" Jeremie asked.

"You gotta help us!" Odd shouted.

"Here we go…" Ulrich taunted.

"Odd, what's wrong?"

"Well, then," Yumi said, "I think we can rule out XANA on this."

"What are you talking about?" Aelita asked.

"We were fighting on Lyoko and when we were devirtualized we came here, we thought it was home, but there are major differences and XANA is the good guy and Kadic's a crater and we just wanna go home!" Odd whined while speaking so fast you could barely understand him.

"…" Jeremie paused.

"Oh, and we can't figure out how to turn this off either." Ulrich added, pointing to his Lyoko-self.

"I knew it!" Aelita said with happiness, "Jeremie didn't believe me, but I said that you couldn't be the Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi we know! Didn't I Jeremie?"

"Yes…" he admitted.

_The elevator door opened to the lab a_s the second group stepped from it_._

"_Huh? I thought you guys would have gone back home and to your dorm. Remember, Odd and Ulrich, we have a test tomorrow you two promised to study for."_

_Odd walked towards Jeremie to grab him by his shirt collar._

"_Now, listen you! This is not our home! Kadic had been toasted by you personally for three years! Not only that, XANA protects the earth. Also, we don't deactivate towers; we activate them __**to**__ attack XANA. So spill the beans on how we get home, or are you XANA's little buddy?" Odd yelled._

"_Odd? Get off! What the hell? Are you crazy or something?"_

"_He's not crazy," Aelita said, "you were too busy devirtualizing our friends, but the screen showed a spike in energy fueling the supercalculator. Something like that could have supplied enough energy to connect to an alternate dimension, I mean, the supercomputer can do almost anything else."_

"_We need to get back to our dimension pronto!" Odd said._

"_Why, might I ask?" Aelita said._

"_Because… I'm hungry!"_

"_Well," Aelita laughed, "at least there are __**some**__ similarities between the two dimensions."_

"_Aelita, you and the group will have to be virtualized to Lyoko and fend against XANA in order to get to and activate the tower. I'll type in the devirtualization codes and before I press the enter key, you must use the tower's power to send…" Jeremie paused to look at the data onscreen, "…6.3 gigawatts of electricity through the supercalculator."_

"_Isn't that dangerous," Aelita said, "It could cause permanent damage to the systrem."_

_"XANA already did it and it seems perfectly fine. Go to the scanners and we'll try it." Jeremie orders as they all traveled to the Scanner Room below. Aelita and the Yuni from the second dimension were virtualized to the Mountain Sector first. The second Odd and Ulrich were next. Aelita ran to the tower in front of the group, only for several Tarantulas appeared before the group._

_"It seems XANA has learned of our plans." Aelita said as the other three rushed forward to take out the monsters with ease. The group continued onto the tower. It was easily defensible, being the one tower surrounded by a bowl with only one possible entrance. Aelita rushed through to the tower. Soon, it chsngsd color to be activated with a pink glow._

_"Ready, Jeremie!" she reported._

_"Great, I'll prepare to devirtualize you three," came the response. Onscreen, the protocols for devirtualization were set, "Aelita, activate the electrical surge before I say 'three' in the count, alright?"_

_"Got it, Jeremie."_

_"One..."_

_Aelira prepared to press the button._

_"Two..."_

Here finger hovered over the virtual button. Aelita had pressed it moments before, "Three!" was heard. In the Scanner Room, three dorrs opened, but no figures stepped from them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, rules from the past two chapters no longer apply. Yay! Just follow closely or you'll be as confused as XANA was that time he got a possessed person a DUI and couldn't find out what the acronyms meant.

Typing filled the lab. The Jeremie and Aelita of this universe were searching throughout ths supercomputer's filing system for some type of data regarding the other dimension.

"Ah! I'm getting really pissed off by this!" Jeremie shouted. The file explorer system kept bugging up and stopped responding constantly, so it wasn't like things were running smoothly.

"Shh!" Ulrich hushed, pointing to Odd and Yumi next to him who were asleep. Suddenly, new windows popped up on the computer terminal screen.

"Devirtualization process successful?" Aelita asked. Jeremie had brought up the security cameras for the scanner room. Another group of their friends had just emerged from the scanners and began to climb the ladder, as the elevator would take longer to reach the next level. This second Odd was first to pop up his head, searching the room before rushing towards the Jeremie and Aelita of the universe.

"We _**are**_ home!" He shouted, waking the two others in the lab.

"Ah! Another me!" Odd yelled after waking up.

"Well, no duh!" Insulted Ulrich, "We're in a different dimension! Of course theres another you!"

The second Yumi had finally reached the lab level, "We know how to get them home!" she exclaimed.

"How?" Jeremie asked.

"We have to activate a tower on Lyoko and send 6.3 gigawatts of electricity into the supercalculator right before we devirtualize them from Lyoko!" the second Ulrich informed the rest of the group.

"Lets go then!" the original Ulrich said, standing up.

"I just have one question for the Einstein here!" Odd said.

"Einstein?" The others asked.

"You mean, Odd hasn't given Jeremie the nickname here?" Yumi asked.

"No, but it is a good nickname, isn't it, EINSTEIN!" the second Odd said, laughing.

"What is your question?" Jeremie asked with slight anger over his newfound nickname.

"How did you let our vehicles materialize into the real world? Because that is SO COOL!"

"Here, I'll give you a flash drive to keep with the necessary data for the program. It will virtualize and devirtualize with you." Jeremie said, copying the necessary files and disconnecting a flash drive from a USB slot on the left side of the terminal.

"Lets go!" Yumi said, rushing the boys and Aelita down the ladder. Within a minute, the others found themselves virtualized in the Mountain Sector.

"The others will not be joining you," Jeremie said throughout the sector, "with multiple people with the same DNA, the virtualization or the devirtualization processes may bug up." The others rushed through the sector on the now materialized Overvehicles. Aelita tagged along with Odd.

"Ah! I don't remember Odd being quite so reckless on his Overboard either!" she said, right before a squadron of Mantas began pursuit of the group.

"You take the wheel, Aelita!" Odd said while hopping from the Overboard to a Manta next to him, claws dug into the back so he could control its movements. He made the Manta fire its laser, destroying the other two before piloting the Manta towards the bowl-shapped wall around the selected tower and ditching it at the last second, causing it to crash and explode. Aelita rushed to the tower, activating it and sending the desired pulse of energy right before the devirtualization. Indeed, it worked. Jeremie was happy when the scanner doors opened and his real friends stepped from them.

"Got a present for ya, Einstein!" Odd said, pulling out the flash drive.

"What's that?" Jeremie asked as Odd plugged it into the computer. Files upon files flowed from it. "Why... there's all kinds of data here. Hmm... 'How to traverse the Digital Sea by Jeremie Belpois'? I'm going to guess thats the other me, right?"

"Right! The others agreed.

"Hmm... right on time since we needed to travel through the Digital Sea to fight XANA now. Very good then, Odd. I need to start work on a vehicle so we can implement this information into it to get into the network. This data is amazing! It looks like I'll be able to materialize your vehicles in the real world! I'll work on you Overvehicle materialization after as soon as I can."

"I'm happy you're back, guys!" Aelita said.

"And, we are too!" assured Ulrich.


End file.
